MOBIUS
by ZealousFoX
Summary: Remember the tragic past is what drives Miles to save the future. This story is a Background for my RPG Maker game concept but i figured it would be nice to see how it is received, negative criticism will not hinder the realization of the story or stop me from completing the game. and in the future i hope to turn this into more than just a RPG Maker game. No spoilers here. read it!
1. Prologue

M.O.B.I.U.S.

Prologue

Miles steps out to the side of a cliff by his home looking off into the distance, smog so thick that the moon is trying to gasp for clean air, becoming paler as the fumes increase. He stares in disbelief at the world he once called home, missing the landscapes beauty, now staring at its destruction. "Why did it have to become this way, all I did was try to look for him. Which is what sally wanted, to find that he betrayed everyone who put the fate of the world in his hands, was it a trick or an illusional stunt. Maybe this was his plan all along, because the state of our planet, and the Fighters that have fallen. Makes my theory a viable fact.

As he as stood there falling deeper into thought, He began to hear the sound of footsteps coming from the left side, creeping up on his disposition. The footsteps were rapidly getting closer, realizing the possible danger, he turned around to fight only to soften at the sight of his wife just inches a way. Calming down he said "Fiona don't scare me like that." "If I hadn't opened my eyes..." She could see tears trickling down his face. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and said "Sorry Hun I just came to tell you dinner's still warm and the kids are asleep." Miles replied peacefully. "Great cause thinking for an hour on something irreversible sure gives an appetite. She bushes and says "Odd choice of words but glad your finally hungry dear." She grabs his hand and imprints one more kiss on his head then ushers him into the house.

Miles grips the fork and knife by the side of his plate, severing chunks of meat from the steak in front of him, plopping it into his mouth, savoring every bite as if it was his last. Fiona looks at him, relishing at her cooking skills, even though it was a bit cold now. She could tell though that something was on his mind, if only she could have found a better way of asking. "Tails..." Miles froze at the sound of his nickname from his youth , Rage building up inside at how that name came into existence. "Fiona you know not to call me that anymore, Its the sole reason I bound my namesakes into a single one." Fiona began to tear up at the emotional state she just put him in.

Knowing she couldn't let him go into a past life depression, she said "I'm sorry Miles I didn't mean to bring up that name, I just saw that something was on your mind, and compassion kicked and forgot how much has changed in our lives. He could see the tears that were transpiring morphed into raging streams of near breakdown. Maybe he overreacted a bit harsh on remembering his past life, after all this wasn't the first time Fiona said that name before in the lust of compassion. He got up and quickly moved over to Fiona who was now on the floor in a puddle of sadness.

He was inches away from comforting her, when Fiona forced herself into his chest looking for a way of comfort whispering "Why the fuck did our lives become the way that we feared most when we were young." "We believed our lives would be prosperous after the dictator choked on his last scheme, now were in more fear than ever." She buried herself deeper into his chest, as if trying to suffocate in her own sorrow. Miles wrapped his arms around her and brushed his face across her muzzle and whispered quietly into her ear "Fiona you have our kids to worry about, not me, I cant keep seeing you like this and I cant keep living on almost nothing." He paused for moment, unsure about how she would react to what was about to be said next. She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes hoping for some assurance to be spoken. Miles glanced down noticing her blue eyes shining into his mind as if awaiting a reason for his pause. He thought to himself some more and hoped that the reason for his silence will not erupt into an argument. Taking one gulp he spoke. "Fiona I feel like its time for me to fight back, something I should have done from the fucking start!" Fiona just stared, still with no reply.

A few seconds later she broke her gaze, and put her right hand on his beating chest. "The fox I married three years ago, I thought withered away with no will to fight." He was unsure if what was about to be said was going to haunt him or make him smile. She rested her other hand on his looked up into his eyes once more and said "But the words that just left your muzzle, made me remember the fox I married is still inside." She smiled and kissed him on his lips. "Go get him tiger!"

Miles realizing there was nothing to worry about smiled back and said "Well I'm not sure I can do it on my own and there 's only one place that prick hasn't touched, and I think I know why." "Fiona will you be fine while I see if I can spark some courage into the others, I may have given up flying, but that doesn't mean ill take forever. Miles glances over at one of his oldest inventions resting on the wall in the closet. He gets up and walks over to his aging creation speaking as he goes. "I think its time this old fox gets the pack together again for one last fight." He brushes the dust off and picks it up and sets it on the kitchen counter making sure it still works. He flips it sideways and presses a button in the middle, then lays it back down on the counter top. A few seconds later the board comes to life and rises a few of inches from the surface. Fiona chuckles a bit, happy to see her husbands gadget stand the tests of time.

Miles steps into the bedroom and puts on his thin beige jacket, and green cargo pants then slips his shoes on. Meanwhile Fiona Grabs the hover board, gives it a push, gliding its way to the front door waiting for its creator. Miles closes the bedroom door and heads toward Fiona for one more kiss before he leaves. Fiona grabs his waist firmly and rubs her nose on the side of his face. "I know its been awhile since you've been to knothole but locate Aunt Sally first. With a juvenile chuckle he gives her a kiss and steps outside to begin his mission in fighting to take back Mobius Before it meets an untimely end.


	2. Chapter 1

I want to apologize on not updating in a while, I have been busy working on the game side and gaining a fan base, That this will not be updated as often i I would have hoped. That being said It will eventually be complete just not sure when.

Now let the story begin.

Chapter I

The light slowly started to creep through the fabric covering the bedroom window. The rays slowly caressing up the sheets, arousing what was underneath. The beams of light steadily continuing to work its way up pushing heat against the covered body. "Mmmmhh..." The body cooed, but the light did not quit, shining onto the aroused face. "Mmmmmmh." The sheets carefully slid off, heat beating on the fur of its sleeper. The sensual touch finally awakening its partner. A feminine yawn broke from the rising figure. She was a bit confused on how she slept this late, especially with what happened last night. She blushed and rose over to the closet, grabbing her morning robe. Slipping it on she said "Now to check to see if the kids are awake yet." She put on her slippers and brushed her fingers through her coursed hair, and opened the bedroom door. A few steps later the knob turned gently and the door opened to reveal two tiny sleepers side by side, She smiled and carefully closed the door.

The light began to dim as clouds blinded its vision. Opening the fridge she grabbed two pale eggs and cracked them over a simmering pan. The yolks were sizzling to delight when a flash of light appeared in the distance. The clouds darkened their gazed on the land, releasing moisture below. She flipped the final egg onto a plate and rested it on dining room table. The beating on the roof became louder as she sipped some cocoa warming her interior. Separating the yolk she notice a silhouette off the corner of her eye. The flash from outside revealed a haunting figure. A grin crossed its face as the figure moved up the steps to the front door. Her heart racing, and mind on the her offspring. Then the door creaked open to show its nightmare. The figure's grin widened as it spoke "Hello Fiona, Here all by yourself I see." Cackling it continued "You look like you've seen a ghost, like the new look." Her red fur bleached to white as the figures body colorized. She could see cuts across its chest and tubes snaking around its arms. Its eye's lifeless and red. She felt sick at what was closing before her.

Her heart almost stopped as the name left her mouth "Sonic?" The figure saw the fear oozing from her body, giving him a crooked smile making his jagged teeth show. She was paralyzed as his face was inches from hers. The figure started to reply "Not anymore, sweet cheeks." He hauntingly chuckled then said "Then name died when I realized, why fight against someone knowing you could join him and do a fuck load worse, No my fumigating vixen you will come to terms to know me as Death." His tongue sliding across his jagged whites speaking in a more sinister tone "Where ever you walk ill be there, what races through your mind is me, Enjoy your sanity, because soon I will consume you." Fiona broke from his clasp as he was about to open his mouth, and swiftly kicked him in the jaw with the back her foot, causing the haunt to fly back into the shadows leaving his blood on the counter walls and floor.


End file.
